


I'm Yours

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Comfort/Angst, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hidden Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Nerves, Non-Graphic Smut, Oh My God, Please be gentle, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, don't want to ruin friendship, my first almost smut piece, scared, winter soldier - Freeform, working my there, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: You have strong feelings for Bucky, but you’re afraid they could ruin your friendship with him, Bucky on the other hand, feels differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic of something like this. It doesn't go 'all the way' there, but you get the gist of what happens. I'm slowly making my way there though! Please be gentle, I really want to know how I did on this one guys! :) 
> 
> I might be posting something else today if I have some downtime.

 

“So (Y/N), when are you going to tell him?”

 

You groaned, you’ve been asked that multiple times over the past few weeks. They were always a variation of that question, didn’t matter how many times they were said, you literally heard them all. 

 

“That’s the thing Nat, I  _ can’t _ !” You huffed, “It’s too soon anyways.”

 

You were helping Nat put away everything after training with her all morning. You had to train earlier than usual that morning because Sam and Steve were going to be training in the new recruits later on in the day. So they needed the space. 

 

“You think it’s too soon?” Nat laughed beside you, “Too soon my ass. (Y/N), you’ve been good friends with him ever since he came here. You were pretty much one of the only few people he talked to when he first came here after the whole incident with Steve and Tony. Not to mention how he keeps staring at you. So what’s the problem?”

 

You let out a sigh as you turned around to face her, picking up your gym bag in the process, “It’s just, what if it sets him back or something? What if I scare him off?”

 

“How in the  _ world _ could you scare him off, (Y/N)?” Nat replied, crossing her arms, “Out of everything you’ve both been through, you think that your  _ feelings _ for him would make him run?”

 

“Well, it’s just that…,” You dropped your bag on the floor and anxiously run your hands through your hair turning to sit on a chair, “we’re good friends...I...I don’t...I don’t want to ruin our friendship because of this. I’m not even sure if he feels the same way towards me.”

 

Nat nodded slowly as she sat next to you, “(Y/N), I know Bucky, and if there’s one thing I know for sure, is that he really likes you. He’s even talked to Steve about it, because he’s not sure how to actually tell you. But one day, he’s going to find out you feel the same way about him. Especially if he gets his hands on that book of yours.” 

 

You fiddled with your hair but didn’t say anything else. You didn’t want to scare him off or worse, lose your friendship with him. It’s nice to know your best friend actually felt the same way about you, but that made you worry even more. 

* * *

 

You returned back to your floor after grabbing a bite to eat with Nat and Wanda. Stepping into your living room, you failed to notice Bucky sitting on your couch. Placing your keys and purse on the counter, you kicked off your shoes and almost screamed when you saw his hunched figure, holding a book.  _ Shit. The book. _ You completely forgot to put it back in its place before you left. The book had everything in it, from sketches of Bucky to journal entries, things you loved about him. It pretty much contained your whole testimony about your feelings towards him in there.

 

Not sure what to do, you just stood there. You weren’t sure if you wanted to say anything or to just run for the hills and pray he won’t ever find you. Bucky knew you were there, but he never made any move towards you. He stayed where he was as he continued to flip through the book. 

 

“B-Bucky?” You asked quietly, stepping towards him. “What are you doing here?”

 

He turned to you then, his eyes were open wide, a flash of hurt flicked across them. He stayed quiet as his gaze flicked from you to the sketches and confessions on the pages. His hair was tied back in a low bun, wearing just a tank top and sweats. He felt comfortable wearing this around you, knowing you never saw his scars as repulsing. You could tell he was trying his best to breathe normally, but you could see the pain in his eyes. 

 

“How long?” He asked through his clenched teeth. 

 

“What-”

 

“How  _ long, _ (Y/N)?” He asked again, this time louder, “How long have you had feelings for me? When were you ever going to tell me?”

 

If you could see your reflection, you could very well say you looked like a gaping fish. You didn’t know what to say. He already knew everything, all your thoughts, and feelings. So why should you have to tell him anything? You felt afraid, vulnerable, exposed. 

 

“Well?” Bucky pressed on, now standing up and slowly facing you. 

 

“Yes,” You muttered quietly, “I’ve had feelings for you ever since you came here. There, happy?” You stepped backward, looking around for a way out. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, (Y/N)?”

 

You turned to look at Bucky, his eyes were locked on yours, his expression serious. You wanted to run away and hide, cry, scream. Anything, to get you out of this situation. Why didn’t you just hide your book? Why did you even make it in the first place?

 

“Because I thought...I wasn’t sure you wanted me...I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, okay? I didn’t even know you felt the same way until this morning!” 

 

“You think I don’t like you? That I don’t want you?” Bucky asked, his voice low and deep. He walked towards you, caging you in between him and the wall. You tried to look anywhere but his face as he towered over you, your heart hammering wildly against your chest. 

 

“I um, I don’t-” 

 

“Dammit, (Y/N)!” Bucky growled, his minty breath fanning over your face. “You truly think I don’t feel the same way as you feel about me? I  _ like _ you, (Y/N). Shit,  _ I love you. _ You’re always there for me when Steve isn’t. You never treated me like an outsider who needed to be under surveillance every damn day. You made me feel human again and not just some fragile piece of glass. Why didn’t you just tell me, doll?”

 

You were shocked by his confession, all you did was stand there frozen, “I just don’t want it to be a one-time thing, Bucky. I didn’t know you felt the s-same. I-I didn’t want to lose my best friend. When  _ you  _ didn’t tell me how you felt, I just suspected-”

 

“ _ Fuck, _ (Y/N), I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. Wanted to hold you, kiss you, make  _ love _ to you, have you screaming my name…..letting everyone know you’re  _ mine _ .” Bucky growled as he ran his nose down your neck, pressing his body against yours, so there was no space left between you. Gripping your hips with his hands as his mouth grazed your neck. 

 

Your brain grew fuzzy as his cologne filled your senses, feeling his muscles shift against you, as his warm body trapped you. Your eyes fell closed, a small whine leaving you as Bucky sucked on your neck, leaving his mark. He rolled his hips against yours, assaulting your neck and collarbone, kissing, biting and nipping anywhere he could reach. Your mouth fell open and panted in his ear as he pushed one of his legs between yours. 

 

You couldn’t hold it in anymore, he felt so good pressed up against you. “Bucky,  _ please _ . I’m yours, I’ve always been yours.”

 

Bucky didn’t waste any time as his lips crashed against yours. He kissed you with so much passion, your knees buckled underneath you. If it wasn’t for him you would’ve crumbled to the floor for sure. You felt Bucky smile against you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, moving down to squeeze your ass. He lifted you off the floor, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist and grab a hold of his shoulders. He bucked his hips to yours, making you arch your back and pant into the kiss. 

 

“Bucky,  _ please _ ,” You whimpered, your head falling back against the wall with a thud. Eventually, he drew back from you, grinning slyly at you. He leaned forward and placed soft kisses on your neck, murmuring into your skin. “I love you, (Y/N), please let me make you feel good.” Your hands made their way to Bucky’s back and fisted the material into your hands, while Bucky continued to leave wet, hot kisses along your tender skin. 

 

“Make me feel good, Bucky.” You purred, grinding against him as you grabbed his face desperately, pressing your lips to his. Bucky kissed you back just as eagerly, grinding his hips back against yours. At that moment, you groaned, biting Bucky’s bottom lip. Letting him swirl his tongue with yours forcefully. 

 

Bucky soon pulled back, nudging his nose with yours, telling you to open your eyes. Slowly, you responded by opening them, locking with the blue orbs you fell in love with. His eyes dilated, hooded and dark under his thick eyelashes. 

 

“Fuck, (Y/N),” Bucky murmured, kissing his way up your jaw, biting your earlobe before tugging it softly, “we should’ve done that sooner.”

 

You sighed and smiled at him, resting your forehead against his, “Then why are you stopping?”

 

Grinning cheekily, he drew back and jutted his hips against yours once more, making you whimper. “What do you want, doll? I can’t do anything unless you tell me.” You whined and bit your lip. 

 

“P-Please…, Bucky, I-I just need you,  _ please. _ ”

 

“Damn, doll,” Bucky moaned, nosing your neck, pressing butterfly soft kisses up your neck, “am I making you all hot and bothered?”

 

You nodded eagerly, rolling your hips against his, “Yes, yes, Bucky, j-just for you.” 

 

Bucky growled and smashed his lips against yours again. You didn’t think you’d ever get used to the feeling of Bucky’s lips against yours. They were warm, chapped and perfect. You let Bucky take control of the kiss, letting him dominate your mouth. All you did was moan into him and arch against his body. You pulled at Bucky’s hair as you both continued to roll your hips together. 

 

“Just for me?” Bucky smirked when he pulled away from the kiss, nuzzling your neck. “You’re mine?  _ Just _ mine?”

 

You nodded eagerly, your body aching for something more. “Yes, y-yes Bucky, all yours. I’m yours, just yours.”

 

Bucky grinned at you, “What do you want me to do, doll? Want me to take care of you?” You gave him a small nod, kissing him softly, biting his bottom lip. Locking eyes with him as you continued to grind your hips against his. “I want you, Buck, fuck Bucky,  _ please. _ ”

 

He chuckled quietly, holding you tighter as he carried you off to your bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot, before gently placing you on the bed and hovered over you. He buried his face into your neck, a whimper escaping your lips, blushing again, you hid your face in his shoulder. 

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, (Y/N). I really want you, but I don’t want to rush you if you’re not ready.” 

 

You shook your head, “No...no I really want this, Bucky. It’s you I want.” You ran your fingers through his brunette locks, grazing his bottom lip with your thumb. You pulled his face down to yours slowly, kissing his lips tenderly. “Make love to me, James.” You whispered to him. Bucky smiled down at you, his eyes dark, but held a sense of love and adoration in them. 

 

That night, Bucky traced your hips with his lips, memorized every single sound and whimper you let out into the darkness. He ran his fingertips down your chest, up your thighs, all over, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere they touched. He left his mark where others could see, marking you as his. You felt the warmth and love in each one of Bucky’s kisses, felt the fiery, passionate fire Bucky had felt for you. That night, Bucky took care of you, in every way imaginable. He made your toes curl, your back arch, your hips jerk along with his. Bucky made you gasp, whimper and moan his name, repeatedly as you both fell deeper into one another. You shared the same heartbeat, the same air. 

  
That night, you both proclaimed your love for each other. Without holding anything back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to get caught up in my Motionless & Help me series sometime next week. Don't worry, I'm still working on them! :)


End file.
